


A Certain Kind of Medicine

by roundandtalented



Series: i have a problem and that problem is domestic erisol [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Humanstuck, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eridan gets sick, literally the entire world needs to stop and go '<i>aw poor baby</i>'. You do, but well, the rest of the world sort of keeps going and that's what causes the problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Kind of Medicine

When Eridan gets sick, literally the entire world needs to stop and go ' _aw poor baby_ '. You do, but well, the rest of the world sort of keeps going and that's what causes the problems. Because then he gets worse due to stress of not being in lecture to know what's going on and what if there's a reading mentioned he didn't know about or already do and _oh god sol what if there's a pop quiz actually worth somethin?!_... Yeah.  


It’s sort of your job to make sure he doesn't get to that point but like a lot of jobs with you, you're shit at it. You try and make him soup but he's a picky, spoiled rich kid and he wants something that isn't Mr Noodles or Campbell's Chicken Noodle. You offer to go out and get him some soup from a place down the road but no, that would mean you'd have to leave him here.  
He hates being left alone when he's sick. You're pretty sure he has an issue with it, like, something happened to him before when he got sick as kid or something, but maybe you're just thinking too much about it so you order some Pho soup to be delivered.  
You set him up in the bedroom, surrounded by pillows and blankets and eventually you too because he wants you there and you can't argue with sick Eridan. You feel bad when you argue.  


The worst part is when he gets out of the bed because he looks so tired when you know he's been dosing on and off all through his Lord of The Rings marathon. It's maybe a little worse this time around though because he's had the bruised tailbone thing going on for about three days now. He shuffles to his bath and to pee but otherwise goes right back to bed. You won't let him do much else because he's just so pitiful when he's feeling under the weather. You know it’s because the seasons have really changed and you're due for your first snowfall soon. He always gets sick at least once before Christmas.  
You make him hot tea, bring him another box of kleenex, and call into work to ask for another day off. You keep having to explain that your boyfriend is really sick and needs you to stay home. They can't really tell you no, since you're floor manager, but you get a couple ' _maybe you should drive him to the clinic if it’s that serious_ 's.  
No. Neither of you like hospitals or walk in clinics. You get your yearly checkups. That's it. No more than you need. Neither of you plan on dying or have some serious condition to watch out for. Besides, you've done this before with him. Probably about ten times over the last three and a half years. You're practically a pro at taking care of sick, whiney boyfriends. You should probably write a book on it, but that would take effort and motivation, and right now any of either of those things should be put into making Eridan happy.  


"Raspberry?" He asks when you hand him it. You nod and slide in next to him, an arm around his shoulders so the two of you fit together in front of his laptop. On screen, Orlando bloom takes down another orc effortlessly  
"He's so fuckin pretty."  
"I know. I just want to touch his face."  
"I want to touch his hair." He sniffles and you reach for the box of kleenex but he waves you away. "No. I want to own his hair." He's stuffed up so his O’s aren't coming out clearly.  
"That's a bit creepy."  
"I think I'd make a cute blonde." Normal Eridan would have reached up and twirl his finger in his spastic, untamed black locks. Instead, sick Eridan stares at the screen like a zombie, his mouth open so he can breathe.  
It’s sort of cute if you can get past the boogers part.  


The buzzer sounds and you go downstairs to pick up the Pho for him. When you come back, he's trying to shuffle himself to the kitchen because he wants to be normal and eat there. He's got a blanket wrapped around him still, and he sort of just flops onto the island instead of getting into a stool. Maybe he likes the cold granite on his cheek?  
You set down the bags of soup and fixins and try and get Eridan into a stool but it’s a bit of a chore. You have to take his blanket from him, get him to sit, then rewrap him so he's all tucked up and cute. He makes all sorts of gross noises of distress when you go to move around to the other side of the counter to unpack your meal.  
"Whaaattt?"  
"Nnnn."  
"What do you want?"  
"Nnnmmm." He scowls at you the best he can while looking half dead.  
"Nnm?"  
"Nn."  


He quiets down to a pleased sigh when you reach out to put your hand in his hair. You sift through it, pushing his curls this way and that, parting it different ways until he's totally relaxed and leaned over the counter top.  
"You going to be alright to eat?"  
"I didn't even finish my tea." His 'even' is ' _eben_ ' and his eyes are all glassy with sick but he nods sort of lamely at you. Wow, no school for him tomorrow.  
He has maybe a third of his soup, and you end up finishing it off. He warns you that you'll get what he has but you're pretty sure you would have gotten it long before eating his soup since you've not slowed down on kissing him at all this week. Eridan groans but otherwise doesn't protest further.  
Once the left overs have been put away, you help him back to your shared bedroom, make him more tea, and settle in to finish the movie. You manage to see Isenguard fall to the Ents, but you're pretty sure you doze off before he does.  
He wakes you up probably two hours later when he tries to get up to pee. While he's busy, you stretch and make him another mug of tea, grabbing an Advil Fever Relief for him on the way back to the room because he's probably due for another dose. You didn't think you'd taken that long puttering around the apartment, but it was apparently long enough for him to crawl back in bed and doze off.  
He's managed to kick off the covers and his clothes, and he's even missing both socks. You're not even sure how he managed that with how horrible he's feeling, but he did it.  


Eridan is stretched out across your pastel purple sheets, curls plastered to his forehead with sweat. His cheeks and nose are redder than they should be, but the pile of Kleenex heaping out of the trashcan explains that. Poor guy, all hot and uncomfortable.  
You set down his mug and meds before perching yourself next to him. Even though his hair is pretty gross, you end up with your hands in his wayward curls again. You push around his mop of hair that he no doubt thinks needs a trim, fingers dragging across his scalp as you go. You can see his whole body just melt into the sheets. You've done this so many times over the last few days you've totally lost count.  
Eridan's breathing is still not perfect, but it’s a little better. Through his mouth, like before, but not quite a full pant like he can't catch his breath. He's getting there. As soon as his fever drops, he'll likely come back to his grouchy old self and then he'll be a lot less adorable.  
Blue eyes crack open and he looks up at you, the corners of his mouth quirking up.  


"Hey."  
"Hi there, sexy."  
He actually laughs at you. It’s rattley and a bit sore sounding, but he manages and he keeps his drowsy smile.  
"There aint a thing 'bout me that's sexy right now, Sol."  
You have to disagree. He's all flushed and hot and spread out on the bed. Lips parted and eyes half open with that haze to them that could easily be mistaken for arousal but you know is his fever. He even did your job for you and took off all his clothes...  
You make a show of looking him up and down and he rolls his eyes as well as he can at the moment. What? He's still gorgeous, sick or not.  
"I don't think I could eben makeout with you properly right now." He actually sounds upset about that, so you shrug. Sure you'd like to do that too, you guess, but you'll settle for Eskimo kisses and maybe groping him while you have easy access.  
"Don't really care." You kiss his forehead and trail your hand down his chest in a suggestive way that you know he picks up on. "Things that aren't kissing are pretty nice too."  
He chews his lip as he thinks a moment, which is kind of a sad thing to watch because he has to keep his mouth open at the side to breathe.  
"My tail bone though." If you didn't know him better, you'd say he was looking for a nice way to tell you no. But it’s Eridan, and he likes sex an awful lot. Almost as much as you do actually. And his tail bone is a legitimate concern- he can barely walk right, never mind if you two fucked it up even worse by fooling around.  


"Let me fuck your thighs then."  
It’s out of your mouth before you can stop the words. You think for a moment your cheeks might be brighter than his, but then he processes what you said. Your fingertips graze his treasure trail while he thinks it over.  
"That sounds like a decent idea, I suppose..." He trails off, your hand already having gotten to his dick and taken hold of him. Eridan's eyes flutter shut and he ' _heh_ 's quietly to himself. You're already hard in your track pants. Have been since you started noticing how similar he looks in a fever to when you've fucked him senseless.  
"You up for it, Rudolf?"  
He swats at you and laughs even though you've already managed to get him half hard.  
"Leave my red nose alone, you ass. Yes, I'm up for it. But no mean nicknames. That's the one rule, you play nice."  
"No, I'm on the naughty list because I won't let you join in my reindeer games."  
"You're getting nothin' for Christmas."  
"Not even a blowjob?"  
"Nope."  


That's where the talking stops because he's trying to pull down your track pants. Eridan struggles with them, being just out of reach to use both hands, so you let go of him to take care of them yourself.  
He immediately whines the best he can while his nose is out of commission.  
"Hold on," You tell him, and you reach for the lube in the bedside drawer. A bit of blind groping and you're back to him. You squirt a dollop into your hand and set it aside on the bed, immediately headed back to Eridan's dick and between his legs.  
His thighs are creamy white and incredibly soft. He's not tanned since you mentioned how you liked his nearly porcelain skin, and that was only four months into your relationship with him.  
You're actually pretty glad to not be on the receiving end tonight, since your stick thin legs like wouldn't be as good for this. Eridan at least has some weight to him in the sort of way that makes you think if he worked out he could be underwear model material. But he plays video games with you instead and that's at least ten times better than having a superfit boytoy who lives at a gym.  
Your boyfriend clutches at the sheets as you slick between his legs. You make sure to tease his cock and prod at his taint the way he likes, just so you can watch him stiffen up with want. Eridan watches you the whole time, chin tipped down to his chest and still nibbling on his lower lip.  
After coaxing him to hold his legs tight together, and making sure between is lubed enough it your liking, you get yourself close to him. It’s a bit awkward due to his long calves, but you push forward anyways, your dick going right into the crack between his pressed legs.  


Holy fuck his thighs are a dream.  


They're just so smooth and he can hold them together in a way that's just right- not too tight, but loose enough that you're not hindered in movement. Your dick isn't big enough to reach the other side, but you can nudge against his balls quite nicely and that makes him suck in a sharp breath. Perfect. But the position could use some work, so you pull back.  
You ease his legs to the side, hand on his lower back to make sure his tailbone is kept safe. Eridan's a bit twisted in position but not uncomfortable, and you slide back in at a much easier angle for yourself. You rock gently at first, just to start, and his eyes flutter closed. A good sign.  


"M'not gunna break, Sol." He whispers, hands playing with the sheets still. You disagree, his body has already mildly broken and you're not about to damage him further. Instead of bucking your hips harder like you know he wants, you fist his cock and hold him down. It has the desired effect.  
He's sucking in breaths and exhaling them with a sort of heaviness to them that isn't due to his state of health. Eridan makes a few soft noises of approval and encouragement, but otherwise you can mainly tell how he's feeling by the faces he makes and how tightly he's holding the sheets. His manicured nails are twisted so deep in the purple fabric that it looks like it could rip, so you suppose you're doing a pretty good job on him. You're feeling pretty awesome too, actually.  


You wish you could kiss him.  
You wish you could hold him close or have him wrap his arms around your neck or tonguefuck him or something, but then you'd have to pull out of his perfect thighs and no. Never.  


You're going to finish before him but maybe that's understandable. He won't mind, you know he won't. Fuck, he feels too good, you're too warm already and you don't even have a fever like he does. You can already feel the buildup of pleasure peaking, your toes curling under you as you hold him and speed up your thrusts.  
Eridan tries to rock back into you as best he can but gives up as you clutch at his hips, pulling him to you as you use more force. You drive between his legs a few more times, pressed right up under him so you’re a snug, almost perfect fit.  
You know it’s his name you say quietly as you cum all over the insides of his thighs. It’s been his name for more than three years and it’s going to be his name for years more if you've got any say in it.  
Your heads a bit fuzzy with orgasm but you manage to not collapse onto him. Instead you kind of sink onto your ass, hand still working his dick while you whisper ' _you're perfect_ 's and ' _I love you_ 's to him.  


He gropes around the covers to retrieve his kleenex box as quickly as he can manage and wipes up your mess before it hits the sheets. You're surprised he can even concentrate that much when he's this distracted. You've only barely slowed you hand and now that you've been taken care of and are coming back to clarity, you're pretty determined to get him finished too.  
You pull yourself out from between his thighs, still oversensitive from having just finished, and move to lay yourself down next to him. Eridan has already settled onto his back again, but you coax him into rolling so he faces you. Keeping your one hand busy with his dick, you move the other to smooth up those perfect thighs of his. You cup his balls while you jerk him off, and you're pretty sure your fingers just smeared some leftover cum on the underside of his sac. That's kind of gross, but whatever. The sounds Eridan keeps making are worth it.  


"Don't stop, oh _fuck_." You almost tell him you hadn't planned on it, but he's trying to move his hips in time with you hand and you know that means he's almost there. "Don't fuckin’ stop."  
His one hand covers your and he guides you to speed up. You comply best you can, pressing your other hand up close and you watch him come undone.  
"Oh god, oh fuck-" He has to suck in a quick breath. " _Sol_ , yes- nnn!" His eyebrows pinch together, mouth falling open, and he's gone.  
Between both of your hands, you manage to catch any jizz that doesn't end up on his stomach. Again, he grabs the kleenex and cleans up, this time more thoroughly, even though he's drowsy again.  


You pepper his cheeks and jaw with kisses, and he does this hum-giggle thing that has always struck you as adorable. You know it’s a happy and satisfied sound, so you always feel so accomplished when he makes it.  
"Thanks for that." Eridan says to you once he's tossed the wadded up tissues off the side of the bed.  
"Any time."  
"Again, I'm sorry for you probably gettin' this once it's gone through me."  
More Eskimo kisses, and you pull up just a thin sheet to cover you both. It’s cool feeling and light on your skin, so he doesn't complain.   
"I won't catch it. I've got one hell of an immune system."  


Eridan tries to bet you money that you'll get sick too, but dozes off, head pillowed on your chest, before you can decide on a worthy figure. He would have lost anyways, because three days later, once he’s back on his feet, you still don't have so much as a sniffle.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Sex increases immune response. >u>


End file.
